Getting Over You
by Toriaz
Summary: Caroline Forbes has liked Klaus Mikealson for almost a year. But she never acts on her feelings. Why? Because he's engaged to someone else. A Klaroline story.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes doesn't pine, she doesn't. But for Klaus Mikealson she does. Caroline is a nurse at Century Hospital in Virginia. She started working there almost a year that's where she met Dr. Niklaus Mikealson or Klaus as he likes to be called.

Caroline gets along with everybody, her fellow nurses Katherine, Bonnie, Elena, Josh, and Davina. Even the other doctors Elijah, Stefan, Damon, Camille, even Klaus. But from the first time she had even seen Klaus she knew she was attracted to him.

After a couple months she and Klaus had become friends. Soon he started to flirt with her and she flirted back. After a few weeks of flirting she thought he was going to ask her out. But he didn't. After a few days and some advice from Katherine and Bonnie she finally decided that she was going to ask him out instead if he wasn't going to.

The next day going into work Caroline was happy. Her shift started earlier than most of the doctors so she had to wait until she could ask him out. Around eight o'clock she saw Klaus walking through the front doors. A huge smile was starting to break out on her face. Until she saw who walk through the door next to him holding his hand, Camille. Her stomach dropped. She felt this sense of rejection even though he hadn't even rejected her. Had he been stringing her along these past few weeks? Flirting with her as a way to entertain himself or earn favors?

It didn't matter anymore. If he hadn't seen that she actually liked him or if he didn't even care that she had liked him. He was a jerk who didn't deserve her. He could be with every single nurse and doctor in the entire hospital she didn't care. Or at least that's what she thought as she scurried away to the nurse lounge holding back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story! This is my first one so please leave comments and tell me what you think or if there are any mistakes, so enjoy the chapter!

Four Months Later

"Ugh Mr. Lincoln in room 214 is throwing up again for the third time tonight. Could you take care of it Davina?" "Sure Caroline" Davina replied as she rushed off to the old man's room.

Ever since the unspoken incident with Klaus, Caroline has slowly moved all her shifts so they never have to work together. Switching her usual days off of Thursday and Sunday. Which were the same as Klaus's, to Friday and Saturday. Even when they worked the same days she made sure if he was working the day shift that she was working the night shift.

She was lost in thought when Katherine's hand shot out in front of her face "Hello. Earth to Caroline. What were you just think about." She asked with an arched brow "Nothing. Don't give me that look! OK! I was think about Klaus." Caroline replied "Have you spoken to him recently?" "No and I don't plan on it. The most we've seen of each other has been either when he was leaving and I was coming in or vice versa. Also I always see him with her."

It wasn't that Caroline hated Camille. She was just jealous that she got Klaus. "Yeah they have been getting pretty serious. They always come in together and leave together. I mean I know they've know each other for a long time but wow no one even knew or thought that they might have been together." Caroline stared at her and replied "Well thanks for making me not feel like a complete idiot and fool Katherine." "Anytime. Besides I almost never see you anymore."

"Well you do every Thursday night! Also we live together sometimes I feel I see too much of you." Katherine pretended to look offended "Well I just miss you and that's why I now take the night shift so that I can see you! You know how much I hate spending nights at work" she replied. "Yes I know. It's just I really didn't want to be around either of them. Especially Klaus."

Just as Caroline finished speaking an alarm went off in one of the rooms "Page the surgeon on call!" Katherine yelled out as a group of nurses and residents rushed into the room.

After about 15 minutes Klaus came in wearing nice slacks and a white button down shirt. "What happened?" He asked as he started to roll up his sleeves. The residents started to explain what was wrong. "Alright prep Mrs. Gram for surgery page the OR and Stefan Salvatore and I will meet you there." He said and then rushed off. While everyone else was rushing to do what he said.

Caroline just stood there for a minute until she started to help some of the residents get Mrs. Gram to the OR. "Caroline could you please take this surgery. I'll take care of the floor. I just really don't want to stand for a few hours straight I don't think I could handle that." Katherine asked "Sure Kat. But you owe me!" Caroline replied.

It wasn't until Caroline was in the OR that she realized she would have to spend several hours assisting Klaus. It had been four months since she had even spoken to him. Did she really want to do this. Well it was too late to go back and switch with Katherine. Caroline hadn't even known he was on call tonight. If she did she would have switched to another shift. Because being in the same room as Klaus practically made her sick yet want to cry at the exact same time.

When Klaus entered the OR he walked to the table barely glanced her way and just said "Scalpel" she gave him the scalpel and for a minute he was quiet until he said "Nurse Forbes I haven't seen you in a few months." "Yeah my schedule got shifted around I'm working a lot more night shifts." He looked up for a moment and then back down "Well I've missed working with you. Let's just say the other nurses don't know all my favorite scalpels like you do." He replied. She laughed a little at that and nodded in reply. Why couldn't he make this any easier to dislike him. He already looked amazing and had a British accent couldn't he say something awful that would make her hate him forever? Why could she just get over him?

A/N So we have some Klaroline and meet Katherine. Next chapter we will be meeting more characters definitely we will be meeting Stefan though. Sorry if any medical or nurse stuff isn't accurate I'm just mainly going off knowledge from Grey's Anatomy.

Please leave a review

Victoria


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and left me some great feedback! Please tell me in the reviews if there are any mistakes! Anyway enjoy the chapter!

One of the great things about surgery was you didn't have to see the complete face of everyone. Caroline had always loved that it was something that helped you pick up different cues instead of facial expression but vocal ones.

Right now though she hated it. Because the only thing she could see were Klaus's blue eyes that were extremely focused but had a twinkle of something else that Caroline didn't know what it was. This was currently why she hated not being able to see his entire face. To see if he was smirking or smiling or trying to prevent a smile from taking place.

She tried to distract herself by just focusing on what he was saying to the residents. But that made it almost worse. His voice was the kind that could read any book aloud even the dictionary and it would sound interesting.

Caroline was soon shaken out of her thoughts when Stefan Salvatore strolled into the OR "What do we have?" Stefan asked "Mrs. Gram had some internal bleeding from some of the mesh that got dislodged from surgery yesterday." Klaus replied. "Alright. Hey how did the big night go tonight?" One of the residents asked "What was tonight?"

"Klaus proposed to Cami. So what'd she say?" Stefan pestered "She said yes. But I'm fairly certain that she wasn't very happy when I got paged later though." Stefan chuckled "Yeah I bet not. So how did you do it. Wait don't answer that at the risk we might sound like gossiping teenage girls."

"Well mate lets just say it was every girls dream." Klaus replied. "Caroline how are you? I haven't seen you in forever." Stefan asked her "I'm good. Also why doesn't everyone keep saying that I just changed shifts!"

"Well you're an important person Caroline." Klaus replied "You can close." Klaus directed to the residents. Both Klaus and Stefan left the OR. Leaving Caroline there with a pit in her stomach and a heavy heart.

Later in the nurses lounge Caroline was packing her bag ready to go home after a long shift. Bonnie than came into the lounge "It's way too early to be up. It was such a stupid idea to stay over at Kol's last night." Bonnie groaned "Well at least you have a boyfriend to spend late nights with." Caroline quipped. "Oh don't be bitter. It gives you wrinkles."

"Well I'm heading home. So I will see you soon." "Wait Caroline I heard what happened with Klaus and Camille. I'm sorry I know it's hard." She said with a sympathetic smile. "See you later Bonnie."

Caroline walked down the halls of the hospital. Normally the sterile smell would soothe her. Make her feel like at home. But today all she wants to do is head back to her apartment. The place that she spends barely anytime doesn't seem much like home. But right now all she wants to do is be in a place that doesn't remind her of Klaus.

Walking out the front door she sees Klaus and Camille walking towards the front door. Something on her finger catches the early morning light. Caroline then realizes it's a diamond ring, an engagement ring. This makes Caroline walk faster to her car. Desperate to be away from it all.

A/N hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will see some of Klaus's POV. Also Klaus and Camille won't be together for long. Because this is a Klaroline story so they are the ones who will end up together!

Please Review!

Victoria


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N question do you guys want me to post shorter chapters more times a week or longer chapters less often? Also this chapter is in Klaus's POV so enjoy!

Klaus Mikealson is a successful surgeon. He comes from a good family he's smart, well cultured, and good looking. He has one problem he hates commitment. Well that's not true he doesn't hate commitment he had just never met someone he would want to commit to.

He doesn't see a problem with casually dating his mother and sister, Rebekah however do. So four months ago his sister forced him to go out with one of his fellow surgeons Camille. Apparently he couldn't choose who he would go out with. Because Camille came from the right family and went to the right schools he and Cami were just 'perfect for each other' his sisters words not his.

If he had to chose who he would have gone out with that night he wouldn't have chosen Camille. He and Caroline had been flirting and if he hadn't gone on that date that night he probably would have asked her out.

During his first date with Cami he realized she wasn't that bad. Also he learned the besides their profession he and Cami had almost nothing in common. But at the end of the date Cami said something "I really like you Klaus and it's nothing against you. It's just I need to be in a serious relationship because my uncle thinks I'm too obsessed with my work and he's dying and if I'm not in a serious relationship he won't leave me my inheritance. So can we pretend to date until he dies?"

Klaus was shocked. Cami looked desperate she probably was. Besides how bad could it be to fake date someone. It would get his family off his back for a while. Also her uncle wouldn't be alive for that long. It would maybe be two months at the most. Even then all they would have to do was show up and leave work together and occasionally go out to dinner. It would be more pros than cons for him. So why would he say no?

"That sounds fine Camille. Why don't we go inside and talk about this deal." She looked at him like she had been dehydrated for days and he just offered her endless water. No this deal wouldn't hurt him at all was what he thought when he went home later that night.

Over the next couple weeks everything with Camille went fine. No one suspected a thing. The only change around the hospital was his favorite nurse, Caroline, wasn't working the same shifts as she used to. He knew that they usually worked very similar days and shifts. But it had been almost a week and he hadn't seen her when he was working.

So to get to the bottom of it he went to his little brother Kol. Who he knew was dating one of the nurses Caroline was friends with. "Why do you want to know about some nurse Nik? It's not like you to get very attached." Kol asked when he told him. "Just find out Kol!" Klaus growled.

Apparently from what he learned from Kol her shifts got switched around. Klaus knew that shifts only ever got switched around if you either requested it or volunteered to switch yours with someone who requested to have theirs changed. So Klaus went to the nurse who had switched shifts with Caroline, April. It didn't take more than a few minutes to learn that Caroline had requested the changes. Odd.

* * *

"Niklaus congratulations I heard you and Camille are now engaged." Elijah said. "Well thank you brother. I'm very excited." Klaus stated. Elijah hesitated "Niklaus if I may be blunt I think you are rushing into this relationship. Please take my advice and slow things down. This is coming from someone who did the exact same thing you are doing." "Yes I know the story. You thought that you loved Tatia and she loved you. But found her with someone else three days before your wedding. But this isn't that." Elijah protested but Klaus cut him off "I appreciate the concern but you don't need to worry."

* * *

"Cami can we go talk some place?" Klaus questioned. "Alright" Cami agreed and pulled him into the empty attending's lounge. "What's wrong!?" Cami asked. Klaus shook his head and stated "I can't do this anymore. It feels wrong. It was fine when we were pretending to be dating. But engaged? That's too far and I didn't agree to this." Her face turned dark "Why are you saying this Klaus? Is it because of that blond nurse? Don't be stupid Klaus, just because she liked you a few months ago doesn't mean she will now!" His eyes widened at her last statement "She liked me?" He questioned "And that's not why. I feel that what we are doing is wrong and I'm putting an end to it."

Cami slid the ring off her finger and dropped it on the table next to her with a thud. "Fine goodbye Klaus." Cami stormed out of the room like she wanted to go hurt someone. Leaving Klaus confused in her wake on what she was talking about with Caroline.

A/N hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter!

Victoria


End file.
